


I'm Not That Girl

by Countess_Eliza



Series: Romeo and his Juliet [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Break Up, F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: Romeo knows that he and his Juliet's relationship is perfect. Until someone from Romeo's past come along. (One-shot).





	I'm Not That Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot for my Romeo and His Juliet universe. I'm warning you, it's a lot diffrent from the other ones.
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

I'm Not That Girl

As the curtain went down, the audience stood up, clapping for the bowing performers. Shouts of "Brava!" and "Beautiful!" rang out. Romeo turned to Juliet. Tears were still streaming down her face from the performance. It had definitely been worth it. Saving up for tickets for a Broadway production of Romeo and Juliet had cost a lot of blood and tears on his part. Besides this show was the one that this couple had to see together.

When the couple exited the theatre, the sun had gone down. The cold air rushed through Juliet's skirts. She shivered. Romeo noticed. With a small smile on his face, the newsie slid his jacket onto Juliet's shoulders. Just like in the moving picture he'd seen once.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight, Romeo," said Juliet, taking hold of her lover's hand as they walked to her apartment.

"Me, too, darling. Glad you could come."

They neared a corner. Juliet looked up at Romeo with a small smile. Romeo didn't know what she was smiling at, but he did too.

"This is the place I first meet you," Juliet told him.

"Yeah?" Romeo leaned in closer to her.

Juliet's heart started pounding as he moved in. But just look at those eyes… The sky's the limit… A Shakespeare hero come to save her… As long as he was hers…

Both of them stopped at the same time. They were facing each other now. Romeo started at Juliet's lips. Before he missed his chance, Romeo pressed his lips against hers, resulting in a long sweet kiss. Romeo ran his hands through her hair. Juliet's hands landed on his shoulders. Hearts pounding. Breaths short. But every moment better than the last.

"Ooooooohhhh!"

The couple broke away. Juliet's face was bright red. But Romeo was angry. He should be able to make out with his girl with no interruptions. But what made it even worse was that Romeo recognized them as Finch. Romeo started to walk over to his friend with his fists bawled up.

"FINCH! YOU BETTER NOT SAY A SINGLE WOID ABOUT THIS OR YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE!" Romeo screamed.

"Romeo! There are people trying to sleep!" Juliet hissed.

"Yeah, like Mr. Stalker should." Romeo continued to glare at the former newsie.

Finch decided that it was a good time to run away at that point. Romeo tried to shake off his frustration towards Finch, but he still held a small grudge inside. Juliet made small talk on the way home. Before she stepped into the doorway of her apartment, though, she whispered to Romeo,

"Make sure my father never hears about the kiss, okay?"

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Romeo was out, carrying the banner once more. He was parked near Jacobi's. Ladies passed by, gossiping with their friends. Men were in a rush to get to work. School children carried their lunch pails behind them as they played tag with their friends. Just the same old day.

Except when one very special girl passed by Romeo.

Myrtle Cox.

Long time girl of Romeo's.

Romeo grinned when he saw that same face. He grabbed her by the wrist and made her face him. Myrtle gasped when she saw it was him. But her lips curled into a smile.

"Romeo!" she said, "It's so very nice to see you again!"

"You'se too, Myrtle," Romeo replied.

She giggled like a little girl. Romeo couldn't say he missed that sound. But Myrtle was happy which was always a good thing. Romeo knew from experence. That's why they didn't end up together. Because he wasn't keeping her happy enough apparently.

"Remember those good days we used to share together, Romeo?" Myrtle questioned, her lower lip pouting, "I just wish we could have them again."

Oh, no. Myrtle was about to exploded from heartache. Romeo looked around frantically. He didn't want to go to the last resort. But it didn't seem all that bad. Myrtle. Her eyes were lovely. The way her hair was wavy at the ends. Romeo couldn't help himself.

Myrtle could tell that Romeo was going to kiss her. So, she pressed the man up to herself. When their lips met, Romeo hands shot up to her hair, letting his hands brush through it. Myrtle's arms were pushing her old lover's head into her.

"ROMEO!" Juliet screamed. Her voice gave away her tears.

Romeo pushed Myrtle away. The girl started pouting again. This time Romeo ignored her. Juliet was all that mattered at that moment. And how badly he'd messed up.

"Why!" Juliet demanded, "Why! I-I thought you loved me, Romeo. I though you were mine. You said you were mine." She lost it. Juliet tried to brush away her tears. "Romeo…"

"I'se so sorry, Juliet. I don't know-"

"YES YOU DO!" Juliet screamed. People were starting to look at them. "Was this to show that I'm not that girl? To prove that you didn't love me anymore? You could of just told me! But, no. It had to be this way. I thought that the time after the show proved something to me. Maybe I'm just not a very good kisser. Maybe she is."

Myrtle gasped. "You kissed her, too, Romeo?"

"Stay out of this, Myrtle!" Romeo yelled. Juliet just rolled her eyes.

"I hate you. You son of a-"

Romeo was done. He needed a chance to show what he was made of too.

"Well, you'se aren't the only unperfect one yourself, sweetheart."

Juliet chuckled, darkly. "How so, Mr. Cheater?"

"Let's see. All the reading that you do makes you know what you want in your love story. I can tell you want all that from me! Well, guess what, sweetie! I can't do all of that for you! I'm no male protagonist waiting for my damsel in distress!" Romeo exclaimed.

Myrtle gasped, again. Both of them were getting extremely annoyed with her in the background. Romeo shouted at Myrtle to go home. The girl was smart enough to get away when Romeo was angry.

"Are you saying you don't think girls should read in the first place?" Juliet crossed her arms.

Romeo grunted. His lips were turning white from being pressed together.

"Never mind. I have to go." Her voice was barely above a whisper and it was shaking with all her unshed tears.

"Juliet, wait-"

But she was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was cheesy. I'm awful at romance. But there will be another one-sot in this series. Just I don't know if this couple will ever get back together. Maybe Romeo will end up with anotehr girl. Who knows what's inside this brain of mine.
> 
> Oh, and if you understand any of my refrences (there are a few!) you get my resepect. Yes, I had to put them in. When my own words aren't working, I quote musicals. Just ask any of my friends.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews feed my soul!


End file.
